The New Reagan
by archerhero
Summary: Joe had a twin sister that went missing at the age of 5. one day jamie gets a suspicion on the new police officer in his precinct. what will happen?
1. Finding her again

Jamie had been working late one night when he finds out that there was a female police officer in his precinct that working under cover for two years. He was getting ready to leave for the night when he came across the women coming in for the night. He had to do a double check because she looked a lot like Joe does but he keeps it to himself and heads out for the night.

The next day Jamie comes into the precinct for his day shift tour with Eddie when he sees the woman again. He stops to say hello to this woman to which she says hi back and heads on her way to work on the streets. But before she could Frank comes in with the undercover officer in charge of her, this was the first time that Frank would meet the young woman since she went undercover for him to take down a huge crime family. They finish up with the meeting and Jamie stops his dad from leaving because he wanted to tell him what he was thinking.

Frank hears Jamie out and invits the officer to meet the rest of the Reagans for the Sunday dinner that night. Jamie stops by Danny's precinct and the lab partner there with a blood sample of the woman. Right before the dinner that night Frank gets the call from Danny saying that the blood matched them, that she was a Reagan.


	2. Sunday dinner

That Sunday night Jamie is waiting outside for the officer to come to the Reagan household for the Sunday dinner. When the officer pulls up to the house she smiles seeing Jamie and shakes his hand, "Hi again Jamie. I know we haven't been officially introduced. I'm officer Jordan Roberts, well now I guess Officer Jordan Reagan. Sorry have to get used to it. " Jamie shakes his head smiling and leads Jordan into the house. Little did anyone know that Jordan and Jamie would become even closer then even Jamie and Joe were.

They walked into the house together and Jordan said something to Jamie that made him laugh causing everyone to look up when they walked in. Frank stands up first. "Jack, Sean, Nikki, Linda. I would like you all to meet Jordan Reagan. She was kidnapped at a young age. Your Uncle Jamie was the one to find out that she looked like your Uncle Joe. He is right she is his twin sister. We never really stopped looking for her though. It's part of the reason that your dad and your uncle became a cop is to try everything he can to help find her again." Frank said. Jordan was looking around the room while Frank was talking.

Jordan goes to Frank first and hugs him tight before walking around the table giving each of the other Reagan's a hug before Jack gets her a chair asking where she wants him to put it and Jordan smiles and says right next to where Jamie is going to be sitting. Danny shares a look with Frank which Jordan sees, "Danny I know I just came into the family again but I know that look. I've spent three years under cover and am on the verge of making detective so be careful I know the tells better then even you when you are trying to hide something. " Jordan said with a small smile at Jamie.

Henry laughs a little bit and Frank shakes his head smiling, "She's right Danny. Then again even at an early age she could out due you on a lot of the things. Even at the age of three she could out run you Danny." Frank said laughing a little bit remembering the time when Jordan challenged Danny to a run down to the mail box for the mail. "And Danny she does have killer cop instincts, even closed one of those open cases of yours one day while she was out on patrol. The guy had been robbing and beating up women in stores and her and her partner were out on the street seeing one of the robberies taking place when she chased him down for about I think a block or two even to where Eddie and I were in our patrol car and tackled him to the ground. He put up a fight to, it was the first women I had ever seen put up that much of a fight other then Eddie and Mom. " Jamie said smiling and starts eating after Jack says grace.


	3. The Twins Birth

A week goes by since the big Sunday dinner and Jordan is getting closer and closer to Jamie even meeting up with him after work. One day Jamie starts noticing something is up with Jordan that she had been hiding very well from the rest of the group and he asks her about it and she confirmes what he was thinking it was.

Jamie and Jordan go out for lunch and just before Danny shows up out on a run to talk to a witness and sees them and stops, she tells Jamie the big news, "I'm going to be having twins about any day now. And yes I told dad about the twins. The father is gone, he was killed on the job a couple months back. He knew about the twins before his death." Jordan finished before Danny showed up and came over.

"How are my two younger sibilings doing?" Danny asked.

"We are good Danny." Jordan and Jamie say together smiling.

Danny shakes his head and sneaks some fries from Jamie's lunch before saying that he would meet up with them again and heading out. Jamie and Jordan sit there and talk for a couple minutes before Jordan's water breaks and Jamie who was just going to pay for the check comes back and sees the look on Jordan's face and helps her to his car and drives as quick as he can to the nearest hospital which is Saint Vics Hospital. When Jordan is taken back Jamie calls Frank who tells Jamie to get ahold of Erin and he will get ahold of Danny and tell him.

Frank shows up with his Garrett and soon Erin, Nikki, Linda,Henry, Jack and Sean are there to. Frank had told Danny to continue working until they get news that the babies are here.

It's takes almost the whole day before the twins are born and when they are the nurse comes out. "It's a boy and a girl. You can go in and see the mother and lovely twins if you guys like" The nurse said and headed back to the room the whole Reagan clan following behind her. When they get to the room they see Jordan holding her son and daughter and all of them smile.

"What are their names Aunt Jordan?" Nikki asks.

"Their names are Clinton Joseph Reagan and Scarlett Lillian Reagan. And before any of you ask their father was killed in the line of duty." Jordan said seeing the look on Danny and Erin's face on where is the father of the twins.


	4. The Secret

After making sure Clint and Scarlett are healthy Jordan gets into the car with Jamie smiling. She had got Clint and Scarlett into the car seats in the back. Jordan had moved to the apartment building where Jamie was a little while back. It was a good that she had gotten the one to Jamie's right. Being that close would come in handy for when they wanted to ride in together to work if they were working at the same time. When they get back to the apartment Jamie helps her carrying Scarlett up as Jordan gets Clint and unlocks the door thanking Jamie for all the help.

Jamie stays with Jordan for a little while making sure she has everything she needs. He had helped her set everything up for the babies so that she wouldn't have to do it herself while trying to balance a baby on her hip. Jamie and Jordan were laughing when Danny, Linda, Jack, Sean, Erin, Nikki, Henry and Frank stopped by. Jordan goes to answer the door but Jamie stops her and goes to get it instead. They each give Jamie a hug before heading into the apartment. Jordan smiles seeing everyone.

"Hi everyone. Come to see the babies or is there anoter reason?" Jordan said seeing the look on Erin's face.

"Actually in fact there are two reasons why we are here. One is to see the babies and make sure you got hom safe and sound and the seconds is to congratulate you. Congratulations Detective 3rd grade Jordan Reagan. You have made an amazing police officer and with your work as an undercover completely cleared up and the whole family behind bars now you are cleared to become a Detective." Frank said smiling wide and hands Jordan her new shield.

Jordan smiles saluting Frank and takes the new shield and hugs Frank first and then the others. As if knowing that their mother was celebrating both Clint and Scarlett let out a small sound causing everyone to smile. "Even the little ones know that this is a joyous occasion for their mother." Linda said smiling.

"Thank you Comissioner. It's an honor. I do have some big news for you guys to well more big news. Erin you remember that lawyer in your office that is single? I have been seeing him for some time. And yes Danny I know he's safe Renzulli checked him out and no I didn't ask him to do that for me. When I came on the job he was like a father to me before I found out that I was a Reagan." Jordan said smiling Jamie smiles already guessing that I had been seeing someone because I had cancelled on him a couple of times. Everyone congratulates Jordan and some go to see the twins.

Danny and Erin go into the kitchen to talk. Danny was making sure that Jordan was right and that this guy she was seeing was a good guy. Erin confirms what Jordan said, "Danny he is an amazing lawyer and a really sweet guy. I have seen him around the office a lot of the time working on cases to put the bad guys away. "


End file.
